1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing mixed crystals containing uranium and gadolinium for oxidic nuclear fuels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increasing demand for UO.sub.2 nuclear fuel, to which gadolinium has been added, makes it more and more necessary to find a simple method of mixing gadolinium and uranium. The presently used methods are based almost exclusively on mixing gadolinium oxide (Gd.sub.2 O.sub.3) mechanically with UO.sub.2 powder. This presents not only mixing problems which are caused by the different densities and grain distributions of the two mixing partners but also the nuclear fuel pellet sintered from these mixed powders has considerable inhomogeneities, causing difficulty in attaining the required density approaching the theoretical density.